5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson
Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson is a hero in 5 Years Later. He first appeared in Chapter 1: Alienated. He is a Human originating from the planet Earth in the Ben 10 Universe. Originally a normal ten-year-old kid from Bellwood, Ben stumbled upon the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to transform into numerous amounts of aliens. Utilizing this, he became a famous superhero on Earth and beyond, saving the Universe on various occasions. Appearance Ben Tennyson is a Caucasian human with brown, unkempt hair, and lime-green eyes. He is very lean and somewhat underdeveloped due to the majority of his adult life handling situations in alien form. Recently, Ben grew a goatee beard. He also has a scar on his right pec. 5ylbenkid.png|Ten Years Old 5ylbenAFJacket.png|Alien Force Jacket With Badges 5ylbensstee.png|Sumo Slammers Tee Black and Green Hoodie with Jeans.png|Black and Green Hoodie with Jeans 5ylbenplumbersuit.png|Plumber Suit Ben 15.png|Teenage Ben Ben.png|Shirt and Blue Pants Personality Ben is confident, comedic, and an incredible strategist. When he was younger, he was much less serious, cocky, and a shoot-first-ask-questions-later type of guy. His ability to lead has noticeably developed, so much so that his Grandpa Max has consigned him with the responsibility of mentoring five new Plumber recruits, including Lula. He is shown to be very resourceful, making the most with what he is given in any situation. He cares for others more than himself. He has even given up his own life to save another on multiple occasions. During fights, he always prioritizes keeping civilians in the area safe. He is willing to help anyone in need and see to it that they are able to solve any problems that they might have in the future. Abilities *'Photographic Memory-' He has some form of photographic memory. *'Combative Skills-' He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, being trained by Gwendolyn, as well as various years fighting aliens and received essential Plumber training, and has held his own with proficient fighters even in his human form. He is never shown using any specific fighting style but uses freestyle, which helps him to be unpredictable when in a fight. *'Weaponry Skills- '''He has extraordinary marksmanship with a variety of weapons, most likely due to his experience with using transformations with projectiles. *'High Pain Tolerance- Ben has been shown to be able to recover from and endure more damage and pain then the average Human, being smacked around by large opponents and having large objects fall on him. Equipment * 'Omnitrix-' Ben is the wielder of the Omnitrix, rumored to be the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. Ben has complete mastery over the device and all of his transformations. He is very instinctive, using whatever he is given in almost any moment to his advantage. When he was younger, he would often become a different transformation than what he originally intended to use, but found ways to make them useful most of the time. Weaknesses *'Human Weaknesses- '''Ben may be a smart, skilled fighter, but without his transformations he is still just a human. If he is caught off guard or can't react fast enough to an attack, he could potentially be killed. His failsafe prevents him from dying, but enemies can still bypass this. *'Transformation Weaknesses-''' If one of his transformations is susceptive to a circumstantial attack, he also has a risk of being beaten or even dying if he is exposed to it. *'Illness- '''If Ben falls ill in his human form, his transformations are also affected by the illness either altering their abilities or inhibiting them. *'Body Underdevelopment- '''Due to him spending most of his time in alien form, Ben's body is largely underdeveloped and therefor he is both smaller and less physically fit then others of his age. History '''TBA Appearances *''Chapter 1: Alienated'' (first appearance) *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'' *''Chapter 3: Reunion'' *''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods'''' (mentioned) *[[Chapter 5: Oversight|''Chapter 5: Oversight]] *''Chapter 6: Weightless'' *''Chapter 7: Fold'' *''Chapter 8: Risen'' Trivia *Ben voices Vilgax in the 5YL universe's Ben 10 cartoon, a nod to how Yuri Lowenthal voices Vilgax in the Ben 10 reboot. *Ben grew a goatee so that Gwen would stop teasing him about how young he looks. *Ben's life was a chapter and a half in the Plumber's Handbook when he was 16, although it is presumably much longer now. *His birthday is December 27th, 1995, the same date as his cousin Gwen was born. *He obtained an honorary PhD from Fredkin University. *The Uniform that the Omnitrix gave Ben resembles outfits that Ben 10,000 has previously worn. *The scar on his right pec is from a battle with Looma. *Ben has an apartment in . **This apartment is located where Omnitrix City is currently being built. Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males